


Love is for     Eternity

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Damon in a bar share common interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is for     Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and might turn into a full blown KLAMON story. Please comment good or bad

_Mystic Falls Grill_

Damon is in his regular seat he is always in when he needs a drink. He traces his fingertip around the top of the glass. He raises it to his lips but someone stops him."did you know love that when you drink so much your vampire instincts slow down"."Klaus" Damon growls out. "no trouble here I just wanted to say hi to my  _favorite_ Salvatore."What makes you think I want to see my least favorite hybrid". Oh Damon don't be mean you might hurt my feelings klaus drawls. " you don't have any feelings you cold heartless bastard and I'm leaving" Damon slurs. He unsteadily gets up from his bar stool and heads for the door. Klaus follows him out the door ."at least let me drive you home love", klaus says. I'm not going home Damon says. "Well then come with me" Klaus says _. "_ You're not going to kill me are you" Damon asks warily." of coarse not" klaus agrees. The ride to Klaus's home is quick no conversation or much movement. They finally arrived at klaus home. We're here love klaus says . They go inside and seat themselves on the couch. "Okay let's plat a game you ask I ask a question and we both give truthful answers."Fine klaus answers. "So why Re you here Damon" Klaus asks. Stefan and Elena all lovey dovey again and I can't take it damon says. His eyes are cast downwards hiding his embarrassment." so what's the deal with daggering your family" Damon asks. "They sided against me and it angered me so I daggered them", Klaus answers. Damon clicks he tongue and thinks Klaus answer over. "Damon why do you like Elena she just seems like just another Katerina"."She is not " Damon begins but realization hits his face. " maybe I fell under her spell" Damon jokes." so why did you invite me here klaus" Damon asks. "Because Damon I always wanted to do this" Klaus leans in and places a soft kiss onto Damon's lips. They cuddle each other because it what they need and what they want from each other. Some one to hold them up  and be their for eternity. because something more powerful than family is love.


End file.
